


Last Waltz/Hurry boy

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 80's pop, A very late submission, Big Brother, Day 6, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2016, little sister - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Track #6.1 - Hinata lo sabe. Sabe que ese amor infantil que siente su hermana menor por Tsukishima le terminará lastimando.</p><p>Track #6.2 - Tsukishima odia esperar, pero vale la pena hacerlo por las dos personas que más quiere en el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Waltz/Hurry boy

**Author's Note:**

> Son dos drabbles/viñetas en una sola parte. Una no tiene relación con la otra y viceversa.

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

You were (im)perfect.  
You are perfect.  
I was perfect.  
I am (im)perfect.

**.**

**.**

**Track #6.1 – Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler – The very best of Bonnie Tyler**

**.**

**.**

_Once upon a time_  
I was falling in Love.  
But now, I’m only falling apart.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—I. Last waltz of Autumn princess—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Hinata les observa desde la puerta de su habitación.

La tierna sonrisa de Natsu, la cálida expresión en los ojos de Tsukishima, y la forma en la que ambos bailan en la sala de estar una vieja canción que suena en la radio.

Ambos se ven felices, y esa felicidad es extremadamente contagiosa que le obliga a sonreír.

.

Shouyo lo sabe.

Lo ha sabido desde siempre.

Natsu parece estar encaprichada con Kei por alguna razón.

«—Tsukishima-nii me gusta.»

Recuerda haber escuchado decir a su hermana menor alguna vez.

.

Ah. Ese amor tan infantil que siente su hermana por Tsukishima es lo que le lastimará algún día, cuando sepa que a Kei le gusta su hermano mayor.

.

Aunque son esos pequeños momentos, esos que la pequeña Natsu apreciara toda su vida.

Tener la oportunidad de bailar en su improvisado salón una vieja canción que suena en la radio, mientras _Kei-nii_ le observa de manera cálida y la sostiene de su cintura y la acerca a su rostro para no sentirse tan rara.

Y Shouyo ríe, porque son esas pequeñas escenas en las que puede observar a un Tsukishima diferente de lo usual.

(Y le gusta esa faceta de Kei).

.

La canción termina, y es hora de que Tsukishima regrese a su casa después de haberse quedado a dormir por petición de la madre de Shouyo y su pequeña hermana.

Y Kei se despide de la pequeña princesa momentos después de haber dado por concluido su último vals.

Un pequeño e improvisado vals que la pequeña recordará toda su vida, y que bajo los pasos del mismo se esconde un sutil rechazo.

_«Me gusta tu hermano»._

_._

_._

_._

_There’s nothing I can do.  
A Total eclipse of the Heart._

_._

**_—A Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Little Sister -_ **ˈlɪt əl sɪstə**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Track #6.2 – Africa – Toto – Toto IV**

**.**

**.**

_I hear the drums echoing tonight,  
__but she only whispers_  
of some quiet conversation

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—II. Hurry boy, it’s waiting there for you—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_«A todos los pasajeros del vuelo…»_

La suave voz femenina hace eco en las paredes del aeropuerto, y Kei observa su celular por décimo cuarta vez en menos de media hora.

Siente que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vio la hora en la pantalla, pero realmente han pasado solo un par de minutos.

Tsukishima suspira largamente.

Esperar es algo que le agota mentalmente.

(Nunca le ha gustado esperar).

Y de nuevo, vuelve a revisar su celular por décimo quinta vez en menos de media hora. Solo ha pasado un minuto desde la última vez que hizo lo mismo.

Chasquea con la lengua de manera audible, y las personas que hasta hace poco estaban cerca de él se alejan asustadas.

.

El rubio observa de nuevo la pantalla con el itinerario de vuelo, y compara la hora (nuevamente) de su celular con la del número de vuelo en el que Hinata debería llegar ese día junto a su hermano mayor.

Suspira largamente y acaricia sus sienes para ayudar a su cuerpo a controlar un poco el dolor de cabeza originado por una larga jornada de trabajo en Karasuno como asistente del entrenador y el tenerse que desvelar.

De nuevo revisa la hora en su celular. Son las 12:30 am, y el anuncio de la suave voz femenina de que el vuelo 420 ha llegado.

Kei se dirige a la correspondiente sala casi corriendo, de pronto una terrible desesperación por ver a las dos personas que más quiere le invade y siente que de tardarse más de lo necesario podría colapsar.

.

La cantidad de personas le impide el paso, y el ardor en sus pulmones al intentar tomar el mayor aire que les sea posible le hacen sentir más mareado de lo que el dolor de cabeza y la falta de un apropiado descanso le hacían sentir antes.

Pero Kei sigue corriendo por esos largos pasillos que parecen no tener fin. Y una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo le hacen sentir despierto.

.

Para cuando se da cuenta, ya ha llegado al andén correspondiente, y busca desesperadamente esa cabellera anaranjada que ha extrañado mucho tiempo.

(Es difícil esperar.

Tsukishima en verdad odia esperar).

Una muy leve sonrisa de alivio se posa en sus labios cuando (y después de largos e interminables minutos) ve a Hinata a lo lejos.

Su cabello está un poco más largo de lo que recuerda (pero le sienta bien), y su piel está ligeramente más bronceada. Shouyo parece haber crecido un par de centímetros.

—Ve con él. —Escucha levemente la voz de su hermano al darle permiso a su aprendiz de salir corriendo con dirección al menor de los Tsukishima.

Kei le agradece internamente a su hermano haber liberado a Shouyo, o más bien de decirle que está bien que lo deje solo un par de minutos para que salude primero a su hermano.

(Y Hinata en verdad creció un poco. Ahora le llega a poco más arriba del hombro y le es más cómodo abrazarle).

.

Los minutos pasan, y después de un breve encuentro en dónde Kei y Shouyo pueden decirse palabras estúpidamente cursis sin remordimiento alguno, Akiteru se reúne con los menores.

—Así que entrenador Akiteru… —Suelta Kei intentando molestar a su hermano, pero fracasa como siempre.

Akiteru fue quién le enseñó a picar a los demás de esa forma, y nunca ha podido hacerle enojar. Kei suspira, no en vano es su hermano mayor.

—Entrenador Kei.

—Asistente del entrenador. —Le corrige. Mientras Ukai continúe siendo el entrenador de Karasuno no es más que su asistente, a pesar de que le deja dirigir los entrenamientos más veces de las que quisiera.

—Tsuki…Kei. —Habla Hinata está vez. El leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y un sentimiento que sigue sin saber describir le sienta bien.

Y el más alto de los rubios le otorga su atención e ignora los reclamos de Akiteru en un intento de hacerle enojar (aunque sepa que eso es casi imposible).

—Estoy de regreso.

—Bienvenido de vuelta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It’s gonna take a lot_  
to drag me away  
from you.  
There’s nothing that a hundred of men  
or more could ever do.

_._

**_—Africa – Toto_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Big Brother -_ **bɪɡ ˈbrʌðə**


End file.
